


Překvapivě dlouhá noc

by anowlqueen



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-20
Updated: 2015-09-20
Packaged: 2018-04-22 13:07:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4836494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anowlqueen/pseuds/anowlqueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Někdy stačí jediná noc, aby se vše změnilo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Překvapivě dlouhá noc

**Author's Note:**

> Jedná se o příspěvek do Snarry challenge. Bylo mi zadáno konkrétní téma, tak doufám, že se mi to aspoň trochu povedlo. Můj první slash.

  


Harry s těžkostí dopadl na chladnou zem. V hlavě měl prázdno, kromě jedné opakující se myšlenky: Brumbál je mrtvý. Profesor Brumbál je mrtvý.  
Jediný člověk, který mu vždy bezmezně věřil, jediný člověk, který ho bez ustání chránil, byl pryč. Nedokázal ho zachránit.

 _„Zabij mě!“ zakřičel. „Hned!_  
_A Harry na něj jen zoufale hleděl. Měl strach, zatímco nabíral další a další otrávenou tekutinu, v duchu se modlil, aby přestal křičet. K zešílení se blížili oba dva._  
_„Tak proč to neuděláš?! Proč mě nezabiješ?“_  
_Chlapcovi se rozklepaly ruce, ale pokračoval dál._  
_„Je mi líto, musíte to vydržet, pane profesore.“_  
_„Přestaň už, já nechci -“_  
_„Prosím, pane!“_  
_„Jdi s tím pryč!“_  
_Když se pak ředitel vzpamatoval, jeho hlas zněl vzdáleně. Jen slabě se odrážel od stěn a krápníků._  
_„Harry, mrzí mě to, že jsem tě zklamal.“ Brumbálův výraz hovořil za vše. Harryho téměř fyzicky bolelo se na něj dívat. V přítmí jeskyně vypadal mnohem starší a zranitelnější. Harry měl špatnou předtuchu. Tohle nemůže dopadnout dobře._  
_„Nezklamal, profesore, vy nikdy -“_  
_„Tahat tě sem, byl ode mě holý nerozum, promiň mi to,“ povzdechl si Brumbál, na pokraji vlastních sil. Jeho pomněnkové oči byly tak vybledlé a zašlé, jako kdyby se z nich vytratil veškerý život._  
_Harry hlasitě polkl._  
_„Měl bys svou důvěru obrátit na někoho jiného.“_  
_„Na koho?“ podivil se Harry. Ve svých rukách hnětl nádobu s tou podivnou tekutinou, napůl cesty k profesorovým ústům._  
_„Musíš se podívat do svého nitra, abys jej doopravdy uviděl, chlapče,“ zamumlal a naposledy se napil. Tupý úder nádoby o skalnatý povrch předznamenal následující ticho. Mladík vyděšeně zíral na klidné tělo ředitele. To přece není možné –_  
_On není -_  
_To rozhodně ne -_  
_Nemůže být -_  
_Tupý úder se ozval znovu, ale byl o tolik hlasitější. Polekaně sebou trhnul._

Vzápětí se probral ze vzpomínek. Kvapně si narovnal zapatlané brýle a s podporou zábradlí vstal na nohy. Ten zvuk vyšel odněkud ze severní strany Astronomické věže. Zmateně se rozhlédl kolem sebe, ale vše bylo podivně spletené dohromady. Hlava se mu motala a v jizvě mu stále škubalo jako reakce na ten otrávený lektvar, který musel vypít.

 _Roztřeseně nabral poslední zbytek tmavé tekutiny a lehce usrkl. Neměla žádnou chuť, ale její účinky pocítil okamžitě; jeho jizva začala pálit a ten neukojitelný oheň se bleskurychle stupňoval a rozléval se po celém těle._  
_Bylo to jako ochutnat Crucio._  
_Zaúpěl a svezl se na kolena. Mrtvý Brumbál vedle něj nehnutě ležel._  
_„Taky zešílíš jako on! Vážně si myslíš, že jsi chytřejší, Harry Pottere? Ani on mě neporazil,“ rozesmál se Voldemort. Stál mezi nimi. Jeho hadí slizká kůže se dotkla Harryho jizvy. Přeběhl mu mráz po zádech._  
_Několikrát zamrkal. Nyní Pán Zla vypadal přesně jako on. Měl jeho obličej… jeho vlastní tvář; kulaté brýle, rozcuchané vlasy a jizvu na čele._  
_‚Není to reálné,‘ opakoval si. ‚Tohle se neděje.‘_  
_„Vidíš to, jak jsme si podobní? Jsme stejní, Pottere…“ zasyčel Voldemort._  
_Harry zavřel oči, aby zahnal ten přelud a natáhl se pro medailon, který okamžitě strčil do kapsy. V tu ránu jeho tělem projela bolestivá křeč a téměř nemohl dýchat. Chtělo se mu zvracet a umřít; tak strašně moc si přál umřít. Připadal si, jako kdyby ho někdo hodil do horké vody; to zvrácené teplo se zarývalo pod kůži._  
_„Tvoje obava se vyplnila. Byl to jen prostý, obyčejný smrtelník, tak jako ty. Brzy sám umřeš,“ proletělo vzduchem. Jenže nikdo tu doopravdy nebyl. Zůstávalo jen Harryho pomalu utichající srdce…_  
_„Tak mě zabij teď,“ odvětil slabě mladý kouzelník a celý svět se ponořil do tmy._

Nepamatoval si, jak se dostal zpátky do Bradavic. Dokonce si ani nevšiml, kdy přišli, ale byli tu. Najednou před ním stálo několik osob v černém. Bellatrix Lestrangeová, Fenrir Šedohřbet a jiní smrtijedi, které neznal.  
Mlčky stáli a pozorovali polomrtvého chlapce, který přežil, než se za nimi vynořil Draco Malfoy. Jeho šedé duhovky se bleskly opovržením k tomu, co se chystal udělat, ačkoliv to Harry nemohl vidět skrze tmu.  
„Tak kde je ten stařec?“ zašeptala Bellatrix Dracovi do ucha, ale vítr její slova donesl až k Harryho uším.  
„Jak to mám vědět,“ sykl mladý blonďák a vzápětí se otočil na Pottera. „Kde je Brumbál, Pottere?“  
Jmenovaný nebyl schopen slova. Jazyk mu zdřevěněl a celé tělo nepříjemně vibrovalo.  
Draco na něj namířil hůlku. „Odpověz. Tak kde je?!“  
„Já -,“ zakoktal se. Několik párů nemilosrdně krutých očí na něj hledělo s nevídaným zájmem. „- nezabil jsem ho. Nemůžu za to, on umřel prostě… umřel… sám.“  
Na věži zavládlo ohlušující ticho. Jediné co Harry v tu chvíli slyšel, bylo hučení v hlavě jako by stál uprostřed potápějící se kocábky na rozbouřeném moři.  
„Co jsi to řekl, Pottere?“  
„Viděl jsem ho, Malfoyi,“ řekl. „Byl tam, slyšel jsem ho, ale… neudělal to přímo. Otrávil ho.“  
„Co to blábolíš, ty kříženče?!“ vyštěkla Bellatrix a začala nervózně pochodovat sem a tam, až podlaha několikrát zavrzala.  
„Je úplně mimo,“ vložil se do toho Šedohřbet a začal se hystericky smát.  
Bellatrix pohladila Draca po tváři a zašeptala: „Vidíš to? Je slabý… zranitelný… téměř mrtvý. Pán Zla by nás odměnil, kdybys mu ho odnesl na stříbrném podnose.“  
Ale Draco věděl, že takový plán by nevyšel. Jediný, kdo se mohl z Bradavic přenášet, byl Brumbál, jenže ten už kdesi zapouštěl kořeny do hlíny. A rozplývavou skříň nechtěl riskovat; nemusel by její rozmary ve zdraví přežít.  
Měl jen jedinou možnost; zabít Harryho Pottera.  
Sevřel pevněji hůlku ve své dlani.  
„Když mě zabiješ, tak mi prokážeš laskavost,“ prohlásil pevně. Malfoye ta slova rozhodila. Díval se svého úhlavního nepřítele, jak se zuby nehty drží zábradlí, aby nespadl na zem.  
Tak přece bojuj, Pottere. Kde je ta tvoje slavná arogance?  
Stala se z něj naprostá troska. Měl by k němu cítit hlubokou nenávist, ale necítil vůbec nic. Jen nekonečné prázdno…  
Zavřel oči. Pálily ho slzy.  
„Ava -“  
Neměl by ho zabíjet, ačkoliv by ho Pán Zla jistě neskonale odměnil.  
„- da -“  
Nechce toho zjizvence zabít, sakra! Ale jeho ústa pokračovala dál jako by byl sám pod nějakou Nepromíjitelnou. Už to musí dokončit, nemá jinou možnost…  
„Kedav -“  
„Dost!“  
Všichni se otočili na přicházejícího profesora Obrany proti černé magii. Jeho baryton zněl jako vždy hrozivě, ale zároveň až nepřiměřeně klidně.  
„Ále, Severusi,“ zašvitořila Bellatrix. „Opět v pravou chvíli. Chceš snad Dracovi sebrat veškerou slávu, kterou získá, až ho zabije?!“  
„Nebuď směšná, Bello. Pán Zla jej chce zabít sám. Žádná sláva by se nekonala.“  
„Snape má pravdu. Zabil by mě,“ potvrdil Malfoy. Měl tak akorát dost. Sklopil uslzenou tvář a vztekle strčil do své tety. Utekl pryč.  
„Draco! Vrať se!“ zakřičela na něj.  
„Vypadněte,“ řekl Snape autoritativně. „Okamžitě!“  
Harry to celé sledoval, jako by se jej to ani netýkalo. Profesor, který jej hluboce nesnášel, mu právě zachránil život, ale nekonečná vděčnost nepřicházela. Bolelo to. Všechno tak strašně bolelo. Přestával cítit vlastní končetiny.  
„Tohle ještě není konec,“ odvětil Šedohřbet. Smrtijedi se dali na odchod.  
Osaměli.  
„Proč jste to udělal?!“  
„Co jsem udělal, Pottere?“  
„Mám být mrtvý. Má matka je, můj otec taky… a Sirius a profesor Brumbál jsou,“ mumlal nešťastně, načež se rozkřičel. „Ty zbabělče! Měl jsi mě nechat zemřít, aspoň bys konečně dosáhl toho, po čem tak usiluješ!“  
Snape se zamračil. Potterova mysl byla definitivně otrávená. Proč ten nepoučitelný kluk pil ten zatracený lektvar?  
„Pojďte se mnou,“ přikázal.  
„Nikdy! To radši skočím dolů.“  
„V tomhle stavu byste nebyl schopen přelézt zábradlí. Buď to půjde po dobrém, nebo po zlém.“  
Harry se rozhlédl po okolí a vytasil svou hůlku. Dřív, než stihl vyslat omračující kouzlo, dolehla na něj tíha jiného kouzla a on byl vtáhnut tu noc do temnoty už podruhé.

Probudil se v chladné místnosti. Zmateně si rukávem otřel špinavé brýle. Zdi byly obložené kamením, takže stále musel být na hradě v Bradavicích.  
Ležel na kanapi pod rozlehlou knihovnou z masivního dřeva a uprostřed, ve výřezu, se nacházel krb, který byl jediným zdrojem tepla. Pokusil se posadit, ale jeho tělo bylo stále těžké… Povedlo se mu to až na třetí pokus.  
Byl překvapen, když se vedle něj v křesle, za obrovskými novinami, objevila hlava Severuse Snapea.  
„Jak dlouho jsem spal, pane?“ zeptal se popleteně.  
„Bude půlnoc, což znamená… přibližně tak dvě hodiny.“  
„Vy jste mě omráčil a odlevitoval mě do tohohle… erm, místa?“  
„Zjevně,“ konstatoval ironicky Snape.  
„Hm. A kde to jsem?“  
„V mých komnatách.“  
„Ve vašich - co prosím?“ vyprskl.  
„Slyšel jste,“ odpověděl starší muž a položil noviny na stolek před sebou. „Dal jsem vám lektvar proti otravě.“  
„Ano,“ přitakal Harry. „Už se necítím tak… hm, prostě tak.“  
Severus na něj koukal poněkud nechápavě. Mladík před ním ještě neměl stále moc sil. Prudce se zvedl a zmizel z Harryho zorného pole.  
Po pár vteřinách se vrátil s flakónkem.  
„Co je to?“ zeptal se nedůvěřivě chlapec, ale lektvar si z profesorových rukou přeci jen vzal.  
„Lektvar pro navrácení ztracené energie. Sice nebudete celou noc spát, ale vaše tělo to potřebuje, aby se vzpamatovalo z té sebevražedné mise. Pijte.“  
Harry se několikrát napil; měl pocit, jako kdyby polykal sliz. Kdyby se přeci jen nakonec nedostavila vděčnost, nezapomněl by onu nechutnou konzistenci okomentovat.  
„Věděl jsem, že je to chyba, aby vás tam ředitel vzal. Vystavil vás naprosto nesmyslnému nebezpečí.“  
Harry nemohl uvěřit vlastním uším. Vážně měl o něj Snape strach, nebo se definitivně zbláznil?  
„Profesor Brumbál tam zbytečně umřel,“ škytl.  
„Profesor Brumbál už umíral. Byl starý a otrávený. Doslova,“ dodal Snape, když si všiml mladíkova zmateného výrazu. „Ta jeho černá ruka, vzpomínáte, Pottere?“  
Jmenovaný lehce přikývl.  
„Byla to jen otázka času.“  
„Já to prostě nechápu… pro mě byl vždycky profesor Brumbál nesmrtelný.“  
„Nejen pro vás.“  
Mlčky se na sebe dívali. Plameny ohně ozařovaly Snapeův bledý obličej a Harry si uvědomil, že už poměrně dlouhou dobu cítí k tomu sklepnímu netopýrovi sympatie. Hákovitý nos v matném světle vypadal mnohem menší a jemnější. Tmavé oči mladíka soucitně zkoumaly, jakoby se měl každou chvíli rozpadnout v prach.  
Byl to výjimečný a neopakovatelný moment. Harry pocítil zalechtání v hrdle, které se proměnilo v mravenčení v konečcích prstů. Nasucho polknul a ta chvíli byla rázem pryč. Už se na něj nedíval.  
„Proč necítím smutek?“ zeptal se po několika minutách.  
„Protože máte zpožděné emoční reakce, pane Pottere.“  
„Jak to?“ Sám se divil, že byl najednou tak otevřený, ale nemohl si pomoct. Celý vesmír se převrátil naruby.  
„Obranný mechanismus. Jste v šoku. Bolest ze ztráty se dostaví až zítra ráno.“  
„Tak to bych si dnešní noc měl užít,“ zašeptal, ale sám netušil, co se tím snaží říct. Snape měl pravdu. Byl v šoku a mluvil z cesty.  
Ve vzduchu viselo napětí. A bylo zatraceně příjemné.

„Tady máte další dávku energetického lektvaru. A jeden Životabudič a Posilující lekvar.“  
„Díky, profesore.“ Poslušně spolykal všechny dávky, které mu byly určeny. Najednou si připadal, že v něm proudí veškerá síla celého světa.  
Snape se pohodlně usadil do křesla. „Myslím, že byste se měl jít umýt.“  
Ukázal mu svou koupelnu. Vypadala podobně jako prefektská; jen v menším provedení. Vana byla zabudovaná pod zem a nad ní se nacházelo několik oken, ze kterých bylo vidět do jezerní říše. Harryho napadlo, že musí být někde ve sklepení u Zmijozelské kolejní místnosti.  
Ponořil se do vlažné vody a zhluboka dýchal. Připadalo mu, jako by se jeho mysl dívala skrz mlhu; události toho dne mu stále jasně nedocházely.  
Brumbál zemřel. Zachránil ho Snape před smrt chtivým Malfoyem. Koupal se v jeho osobní vaně a ani netoužil se vrátit do Nebelvírské ložnice, přestože by měl.  
A ten zatracený Snape jej přitahoval. Šíleně jej přitahoval. Svou inteligencí, chladností, arogancí, břitkým humorem a v neposlední řadě i svým osobním kouzlem a zvláštním vzhledem. Bylo to překvapivě intimní. Harryho napadlo, jestli sem někdy někoho ten sklepní netopýr pustil a proč je tu ksakru právě on? Mohl jej Snape odnést na ošetřovnu a nelámat si s ním hlavu.  
Povzdechl si.  
Nechtěl na něj myslet. Ne tady. Potopil se a byl rád, že na něj tentokrát nevyskočila nějaká vodní příšera.

„Jsou dvě ráno, pane. Nemyslíte, že bych měl jít zpátky do Nebelvírské věže?“  
„Na to zapomeňte, Pottere.“  
„Prosím?“ zaškemral naoko. Nepřál si, aby ho profesor posílal pryč, ale cítil se tu nějak navíc.  
„Snad jsem něco řekl.“ Snape začínal být rozčilený. Z nepochopitelného důvodu vařil několik dávek Bezesného spánku a Uklidňujícího lektvaru pro Pottera, které v příštích dnech bude jistojistě potřebovat, jenže ten drzý kluk nevydržel sedět chvíli v klidu. „Ptáte se mě už po několikáté.“  
„Nudím se,“ přiznal.  
„Tak se nějak zabavte.“  
„Povídejte si se mnou.“  
„A o čem?“ rezignoval Severus.  
„Byl jste někdy ženatý, pane?“ zvolal zvesela Harry a nadšeně poskočil na pohovce. Opravdu pociťoval návaly energie. Rukama si podepřel hlavu, aby viděl učiteli do obličeje.  
„Jsem poněkud zklamán. Doufal jsem, že se váš zájem bude ubírat spíše… intelektuálnějším směrem.“  
„Tak byl?“ naléhal.  
„Ne.“  
„A kolik jste měl partnerů?“  
„Pro Merlina, Pottere!“ hlesl Snape nešťastně. Málem upustil naběračku do kotlíku nad tím drzým dotazem. Přesto byl malinko pobaven. Se sílou účinku energetického lektvaru to zjevně přehnal… „Jak jste dospěl k názoru, že jsem gay?“  
„Nemyslím si, že jste. A je mi to jedno,“ usmál se Harry. Jeho hlas byl nasycený nekonečnou upřímností. „Nezajímá mě to, ale já homosexuál jsem.“  
Starší kouzelník se na něj zkoumavě zahleděl a na moment tak přestal krájet  
„Došlo mi to, když jsem ze samé radosti políbil Ginny Weaslyovou a uvědomil jsem si, že ji mám moc rád, ale ne… takhle. Myslel jsem si, že je to láska, ale není. Tedy vlastně je, jen s ní nechci skočit do postele. Není to tenhle typ lásky,“ blábolil.  
„Hm.“ Severus si vzpomněl na Lily Evansovou. Cítil to podobně.  
„Být Harry Potterem je těžké, víte? Pořád se ode mě něco očekává. Vím, že si myslíte, že jsem arogantní, namyšlený a neschopný spratek a máte pravdu. Ale neužívám si svou slávu. Nechci být vyvoleným. A nechci být ani gay, protože se to bude jen zbytečně rozmazávat v novinách a bude mi to znovu komplikovat život. Prostě se to stalo,“ odmlčel se. Zvláštní ticho přerušovalo jen plápolání ohně a údery nože o dřevěné prkénko.  
„Pět,“ navázal na prvotní dotaz Snape. „A v Obraně jste jednoznačně nejlepší.“  
„Opravdu si to myslíte?“  
„Vy o tom snad pochybujete? Všichni z té vaší armády umí mnoho výjimečných kouzel. Proč si myslíte, že jste se stal vyvoleným? Protože máte talent na průšvihy?“  
Harry se rozesmál. „Tak nějak.“  
„Ovšem lektvary bych vás nikdy nenechal vařit bez dozoru.“  
„To já sebe taky ne.“  
„Aspoň na tom se shodneme,“ zašklebil se Snape.  
Harry náhle změnil téma rozhovoru. „A proč vám to nevyšlo s vašimi partnery… erm, partnerkami?“  
Severus si otřel dlaně do připravené utěrky a nechal kotlík vychladnout. Lektvar se bude ještě takovou hodinu, nebo dvě louhovat. „Protože jsem protivný. A také proto, že nejspíš nejsem vhodný člověk pro partnerský vztah. Stačí vám tato odpověď, Pottere?“  
„Ne,“ odvětil. „Ale zřejmě bude muset. Nevěřím tomu, že by se někdo nehodil na vztah. To je jen obranný mechanismus.“  
„U Merlina, Pottere, jste nesnesitelný.“  
„Takže můžu jít na kolej?“  
„To v žádném případě.“

Povídali si dlouhé minuty. Harry si všiml, že má Snape stejné přesýpací hodiny jako profesor Křiklan. Neměřily čas, ale podnětnost konverzace, jak mu lektvarista nedávno řekl. Čím kvalitnější rozhovor, tím pomaleji se sypaly.  
„Omlouvám se za to, co jsem na vás křičel na Astronomické věži.“  
„Byl jste šílený, Pottere. To je v pořádku.“  
„Nemyslel jsem to tak.“  
„Já vím,“ přitakal klidně Snape a nabídl mladšímu muži šálek vlažného čaje, který právě donesla skřítka. Harry byl zabalený do deky a schoulený do klubíčka. Byla to dlouhá a náročná noc, ale on se necítil unavený. Naopak. Byl by schopen se snad i dobrovolně učit, kdyby v komnatách nebyla taková zima.  
Horečka mu definitivně klesla.  
„Jak to můžete vědět? Ani já sám jsem to předtím nevěděl.“  
Snape se na něj lehce usmál. „Ten zmatek, který máte v hlavě… znám.“  
Harry byl zaskočený. Takhle se tento muž nikdy nechoval, ale bylo to milé. A strašně hezké.  
„Vy nejste cynický,“ poznamenal překvapeně a natáhl se pro jeden s keksů, které Snape objednal. Neměl hlad, ale jeho nenechavé prsty si nemohly pomoct.  
„Ano, není to mé jméno.“  
Potter se uchechtl. „S některými spolužáky jsme kvůli tomu uzavírali sázky.“  
„Skutečně?“ Snape nadzvedl tázavě obočí.  
„No jo. Jednou.  
Mistr lektvarů nevěděl, co by k tomu měl dodat. Zvedl se proto, aby zkontroloval odstáté lektvary. Nečinilo mu žádnou radost být v blízkosti toho mladého naivního Nebelvíra. Užíval si jeho společnost, každé jeho slovo, ale nečinilo mu to vnitřní radost. Musel se totiž ovládat.  
Až dorazí ráno a na obloze budou plout šedé Skotské mraky, budou zase nepřátelé. Potter bude zdrcen ze ztráty dalšího blízkého člověka a začne se zabývat tím viteálem pro který onu nebezpečnou výpravu podnikli.  
Zatím však dělal vše proto, aby toho kluka udržel v dobré náladě. Žádný obranný mechanismus, žádný šok. Do lektvaru proti otravě ještě přimíchal speciální ingredienci, která po několik hodin udržovala jak fyzickou, tak i psychickou bolest spoutanou daleko od jejího nositele.  
Stačí jen pár hodin a vše se rozplyne.  
„Jak se cítíte, Pottere?“  
„Poměrně svěže na to, že je pět ráno.“  
Severus se opřel o kotlík a snažil se na mladíka nedívat. Cítil k němu lítost a možná i výčitky.  
„A vy, pane?“  
Uvědomil si, že je poměrně ospalý. On sám si vzal jen mírnější dávku Životabudiče; nemohl dopustit, aby byl Potter celou noc vzhůru… sám.  
„Celou dobu jste tu se mnou vzhůru,“ podotkl Harry a vykuleně se na učitele podíval. Zdálo se, že mu tenhle fakt předtím unikl.  
Severus pobaveně zavrtěl hlavou a začal horlivě skládat hromadu pergamenů na svém pracovním stole, který se pod tou neustálou tíhou začal prohýbat. Potřeboval ještě naplnit několik flakónků do svítání a nutně se musel něčím zabavit; čímkoliv jiným, než nesmyslnými úvahami o Potterovi.  
Cítím mladíkův pohled zabodnutý v zádech. „Co se děje? Zase se nudíte?“  
„Ne. Ale teď jsem pochopil, co se mi snažil profesor Brumbál říct.“  
„O čem to tentokrát mluvíte?“  
Ke Snapeovu zděšení zjistil, že Potter vstal z kanape a stojí jen pár metrů od něj. Pár, velice krátkých metrů.  
„Teď doopravdy vidím.“  
Snape byl kompletně zmatený. Hledal stopy po náhlé zázračné nápravě zraku, ale Potter za celou tu dobu brýle nesundal. Byl stejně slepý, jako předtím. Tak kam tím mířil?  
„Co prosím?“  
„To nic,“ usmál se potěšeně Harry a nemohl se přestat usmívat ani po tom, co se profesor varovně napřímil. Měl bys svou důvěru obrátit na někoho jiného. Musíš se podívat do svého nitra, abys jej doopravdy uviděl, chlapče.  
Udělal několik nejistých kroků kupředu.  
Hlasitě polknul.  
Snape se mezitím ani nepohnul. Mezi jejich těly nebyl téměř žádný prostor. Cítil mladíkovo splačené srdce a zrychlený dech. Chytil ho za bradu a opatrně ji zvedl.  
„Začíná svítat.“  
„Vím,“ opáčil mladík.  
„Možná bys měl jít.“  
„Nechce se mi,“ vzdoroval.  
Snape věděl, že by jej měl poslat pryč. Celá tahle situace byla nerozumná a absurdní.  
„Jestli se to někdo dozví -“  
„Nedozví,“ ujistil ho Harry. „Přísahám.“  
Severus se k němu naklonil hlavou a zlehka se rty otřel o ty jeho. Téměř nepatrný dotyk a přesto oba pocítili šimrání po celém těle. Harry se natáhl, aby svého společníka mohl pohladit po tváři.  
Políbili se. Skutečně se políbili.  
„Možná, že budu číslo šest,“ poznamenal Harry, když se odtáhl od hebkých rtů svého profesora a vpletl mu ruku do vlasů. Nebyly mastné; nikdy nebyly mastné, to jen tak působily kvůli své barvě a neupravené délce.  
„Pravděpodobně. Pokud přežijeme válku.“  
„Přežijeme,“ ubezpečil je oba.  
Čas v přesýpacích hodinách se tentokrát zastavil.  
Tak jako fénix, i Harry Potter se znovu zrodil z popela. Aspoň pro tuhle noc a tohle ráno. A dál?  
To se ukáže.

 


End file.
